Demonic Shaman
by Alarose
Summary: Naruto discovers his mother had a bloodline, Shamanic powers. After training hard for many years, Naruto and his two main spirits, Kyuubi and Cooro, are invited to participate in the Shaman tournament. Naruto Shaman King xover. Anima included.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I have fixed this first chapter. I don't know when I will fix the second, but I will. Please enjoy.

WARNING: even if you aren't a fan of Shaman King, give this fic a chance. A reviewer said that they didn't like Shaman king much, but they really liked the story, just thought you should know.

Cooro is a character from a not very well known manga called +anima. If you want to see a picture of him, there is a link in my profile.

Last thing, shamans can see and touch Seirei-class spirits and up. Even if normal people can't. Just remember that.

--

Chapter 1

Naruto despised the world right now. He was sooo tired. Groaning, the blond sat down and leaned against the wall, being rewarded with a sliver of shade. He was wearing his black t-shirt, a choice he regretted, with the Uzumaki swirl on the back, and some red colored ninja pants. To anyone else, they would have appeared as capris, but a ninja knew they were made of an unnaturally strong but flexible material. Naruto hadn't bothered to learn the name of it. He was carrying a pack filled with storage scrolls for weapons, food, his oracle bell, and other necessities. In case he was ever in a real emergency. Otherwise, his headband was on a red cloth instead of a blue one and he wore plain black ninja sandals. Any adults looking at him would assume the stranger clothes of him and his friend were the most recent styles, well, if they could see his friend. Children just thought they were weird. Speaking of his friend…

A youth with wild black hair knelt down next to him. His amber eyes watching Naruto worriedly, but curiously at the same time. The black haired child was wearing an old fashioned flying cap, goggles included, and a sleeveless red sweatshirt. Or so it seemed. The sweatshirt had sleeves that barely hung past the youths hands, but they were not attached to the sweatshirt in any way, shape, or form. So his shoulders were visible, exposing two spiral shaped tattoos donned the child's shoulders with lines coming away from them like half a sun pointing towards his back. You could also barely see a single braid under that mass of hair that went down his back. He had some decorative feathers in his hair, but also some normal black ones. The child wore something similar to a cross between an orange poncho and an orange vest over the sweatshirt, light blue pants that seemed a little out of place, and orange boots with a red stripe.

"Are you alright?" Cooro asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine" Naruto replied, a little jealous that Cooro was immune to the heat. Cooro sighed and sat down next to Naruto, leaning against the wall. Naruto glanced at him; he seemed to understand Naruto really well, he always had.

FLASHBACK

_Naruto stood in the Konoha graveyard, sighing. Ninja accept death, he had found out. So as soon as a ninja died and became a ghost, they accepted it and moved on to heaven or hell. Kushina had told Naruto that she didn't go to heaven so that she could inform him of his heritage, and warn him of the upcoming Shaman Tournament. Naruto had to look for a main spirit, someone he could live with the rest of his life and bond with._

_He had found a few Uchihas waiting to see Itachi's demise, but they were all stuck up and rude. Naruto didn't think he could live with any of them for the rest of his life. He had met and spoken with the 1st and 2nd Hokages, but neither of them really wanted to become a shaman's spirit, saying that they were retired now. But they did say that they would help train Naruto until he found a main spirit and might help him in times of need._

_So, all the spirits left were civilians. They were not fighters and not very good at sheer spiritual strength. So that cut them out. Sighing again, Naruto started walking towards the older part of the graveyard. He hadn't bothered to come here before, since he figured the spirits here were more likely to have left the world, but he might find the one he was looking for._

_"You're a shaman?" Naruto spun around, and saw a kid sitting on top of a gravestone. Naruto glared at him for surprising him before answering._

_"If I am?"_

_"I was watching you since you entered this side of the graveyard" The boy said, leaping off his gravestone and walking over to Naruto. That slightly freaked him out; he knew that spirits were not supposed to be able to go much farther than 5 feet from their body unless they had bonded with a shaman._

_"Are you dead or alive?" Naruto asked, trying to figure out what was going on. The boy seemed to sweat drop for a moment before replying._

_"I'm dead. My name is Cooro, what's yours?" Naruto sputtered for a moment._

_"Naruto Uzumaki, but if you're dead, how can you go so far from your body?!" Cooro looked puzzled for a moment before he seemed to have an epiphany and laughed._

_"I just said my name was Cooro. I was just passing through this area. Look on the gravestone I was sitting on" Naruto ignored the now laughing child and read the grave._

_"Elli Karamus. Died in childbirth. The years are scratched off though, is she your mom?" Naruto asked, now even more confused. Cooro just shook his head._

_"If she was my mom, the grave would be so old that you'd be lucky to find a pebble left of it. No, I don't know who she was"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I'm a Kami-class spirit. That's the older term though, the newer one is a Sacred Soul or God Spirit" Naruto gaped open mouthed, he had come across Sacred Souls in the scrolls that his mom had shown him. They were supposed to be among the most powerful spirits in the world, and it was assumed that there were no human Sacred Souls. They were very rare. Elemental spirits made up more of the Kami-class spirits, but even those were extremely rare. Kami-class spirits were not gods, but they were the strongest beings on earth and a Kami-class spirit could manifest itself temporarily as a human or animal._

_"But, you're a human spirit! That's impossible!" Cooro left eyebrow twitched._

_"I am one of the oldest fully human spirits in the world, I died several thousand years ago, before the Age of Empires, before the Age of Technology, and before the Age of Radiation. I lived when people were just starting to fully separate themselves from nature, and animals and humans lived together. I am a +anima, which were the origin of shamans. I died in a major accident. As I grew older, I became one of the Seirei-class somewhere around 1,000 to 1,500 years old. Most human spirits leave earth by then. When I became Seirei-class, I found I could sometimes pass for human, but I had no control over it and was still bound by the most basic spiritual laws. I became Kami-class around 4,000 years old, and gained enough control as to become solid for short periods of time whenever I wished. I also became free of some of the spiritual laws, but others still hold me."_

_"Whoa" Naruto said, thinking back on his history lessens. The Age of Empires was also known as the Medieval Ages. The Age of Technology had a lot of different names, but all Naruto could remember was that everyone was always fighting and that a lot of things were invented at this time. The Elemental Countries only knew of the Age of Radiation because it only affected them. They were a tribe of people, multiple Japanese families who had cut themselves off from the rest of the world long ago. A plane, transporting high quantities of radiation had crashed. The radiation killed and killed and the people could not be rid of it. Until a child was born with a genetic mutation, allowing it to be immune to the radiation and to actually channel it into power. Naruto had only paid attention to that lessen because it was the origin of Chakra._

_"Can I be your main spirit now?" Cooro said, giving Naruto big puppy eyes._

_"Uh, can you fight very well?" Naruto said, a little nervous. The dreaded puppy eyes technique was working it's magic._

_"Since I could pass for human, I learned Samurai style, Ancient Ninja style, Current Ninja style, Tai Kwon Do, Military Combat, and am at least average with just about any weapon" Cooro said, bragging about his skills. He forgot to mention that he didn't have body memory since he was dead though, so his reaction time would depend on Narutos._

_"Whoa! Cool! Can you be my main spirit?!" Naruto asked excitedly._

_"Yes. Yes I can be. But you know what else I can be?" Cooro asked, folding his hands behind his back and giving Naruto an inquisitive look._

_"Uhhhh…" Naruto replied, unsure of what to do._

_"I can be your friend!" Cooro said excitedly, before throwing his arms around Naruto. Naruto stiffened from the touch, before calming down and smiling. He felt happy tears in his eyes and hugged Cooro back._

END FLASHBACK

Naruto sighed and glared ruefully up at the sun, recalling the events after he had met Cooro.

FLASHBACK

_Naruto focused on pulling Cooro into his body as he called out,_

_"Hyoi Gattai!"(Integration) Naruto felt all fuzzy, and had a weird tingling feeling in between his shoulder blades but ignored it. His brain felt really abnormal, thoughts flashed across it that weren't his, feelings that weren't his. He tried to control his body, but it was weird also. His right arm would twitch, but it wouldn't move. He figured out that the only way to move was if Cooro and him both tried to move their right arm at the same time. It was hard, but he thought he might finally be getting the hang of it._

END FLASHBACK

Then there was that day, when he was fighting against Mizuki.

FLASHBACK

_After hearing Iruka's speech, Naruto was in tears. Cooro was next to him, trying to comfort him. But Naruto wasn't so depressed as to miss the shuriken headed for the very teacher who had just defended him. Running out, he caught the Shuriken, thanks to the training from the first and second Hokages._

_"If you dare lay a hand on my sensei, I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto formed his hands into a hand seal, but an idea flashed across his mind. Disregarding Kage Bunshin for another second, he reached toward Cooro and thought to himself,_

_'Hyoi Gattai!' But instead of having Cooro posses him, Naruto pushed Cooro into the shuriken. It seemed to glow with a dark, blackish light. Before he formed the hand seal again._

_"Talk while you can fox, I'll finish off a weakling like you in a flash!" Naruto glared at the despicable piece of trash in front of him._

_"Give me your best shot punk, I'll return it a thousand fold! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Thousands of shadow clones appeared, taunting Mizuki, who was staring around him in surprise and fear. Each shadow clone held a glowing black shuriken, and each one threw it._

END FLASHBACK

That was the first time he had used what he found out later was called Oversoul. Oversoul was integrating a spirit into a nonliving object; his first time using Giant Oversoul was when Ero-Sennin pushed him off the side of that cliff.

FLASHBACK

_"Oi! Cooro, can you do anything to help me?!" Naruto shouted, as he tried to grab a rock with chakra, only to continue his fall. Cooro was really worried about Naruto, but shook his head._

_"You left the feathers at your house and you don't have anything else on you that I could Oversoul with!" He called back, panicking. Naruto heard a faint shout from up above._

_"The rocks are to slippery to grab with chakra, your only choice is to use the Kyuubi's chakra to summon!" Naruto groaned and cursed Jiraiya with anything he could think of. He looked down and looked over at Cooro, who had stopped floating down with Naruto, and was instead crying._

_'I'm really going to die' Suddenly, Naruto's vision went red._

Drip, drip, drip

_Naruto opened his eyes, and saw the tunnel of a sewer. Hearing a growling, he ran down the hallway to sate his curiosity. Naruto turned, and saw a pool in front of a giant cage._

**"Come here boy"**

_Stepping into the water, Naruto walked towards the cage, feeling hypnotized by the voice. He stepped up to the cage, but a flash of killer intent warned him as he jumped backwards to avoid the claw that came out of the cage._

**"You're lucky this cage keeps me at bay, or I would devour you where you stood"**

_Naruto seemed to remember his predicament and the reason he had come in the first place. Glaring, he yelled at the fox._

_"Alright, since this is my body, you owe me rent! So I'll take your chakra as payment!" Naruto glared up at the bars as the Kyuubi seemed to stare back for an awkward moment of silence. Before the giant fox started laughing._

**"Alright brat, you got guts. You can use my chakra, but instead of summoning a measly overgrown toad, I've got a better idea"** _Before Naruto could retaliate, the water he was standing in turned red and his eyes snapped open. Naruto felt his stomach burning, and screamed in pain. Before he hit something soft, furry, and, when Naruto opened his eyes, red._

_Looking down, trying to ignore his burning stomach, Naruto saw that he was sitting on the head of a giant fox. Looking behind him, he saw that this fox had nine tails. His eyes widening, Naruto lifted his shirt to check on the seal. It was still there and, as far as he could tell, perfectly intact. The only difference was that the swirl was glowing red, but the other symbols were glowing blue. The blue glow looked almost like a circle caging the red glow, making Naruto feel safer. Until he noticed a red, slitted eye was staring at him. Naruto froze where he was, shirt partially up and a dumbfounded look on his face. The big fox mouth opened, and laughed._

_Next thing Naruto knew, he was out of the canyon and above ground. But still on the Kyuubi's head. Naruto saw_ _Cooro a little ways off, he looked excited and flew over to Naruto, tackling him._

_"oh,IthoughtforsureyouhaddiedandIwasgoingtokillJiraiyaandI'msogladyouralive!" Naruto had no idea what Cooro had just said, but wasn't going to ask him to repeat it. A giant fox tail wrapped around Naruto and brought him face to face with the Kyuubi. Naruto thought he was going to die._

**"If I could eat you right now, I would. But that would kill me since I am bound to you. I also cannot kill anyone without your permission, much as I regret it. But, I'll take what comes, if you let me out using Giant Oversoul once in a while, I'll let you use my chakra whenever you want. Deal?"**_ Naruto nodded dumbly. Giant Oversoul? The Kyuubi just vanished in a flash of red light. Naruto felt his stomach burning really badly for a moment, before it died down._

END FLASHBACK

Naruto had also found he could use Koubaku Oversoul, but it was technique he'd rather avoid. The Koubaku Oversoul combined Kyuubi and Cooro into one Giant Oversoul. More powerful that a normal one, but much harder to control with all their conflicting interests.

Naruto was still trying to master the Furyoku Nullification technique. Furyoku was the spiritual half of chakra, and what shamans used to channel spirits. Naruto had figured that he could put some of his Furyoku in an attack being done by an enemy, and might be able to take control of it. Problem was, he couldn't test his theory since he was the only shaman in all of Konoha. That stunk; especially when he saw the star his mother had spoken of and had to leave to go to Tokyo. He got special permission from Tsunade, the current Hokage, before he left. He fingered the necklace she had given him, he used it to help channel the Kyuubi. The necklace made it so that Naruto could use the Kyuubi without suffering pain and such, definitely made his life easier.

Sighing, Naruto was tempted to take off his shirt for sheer heat. Cooro sat beside him, looking around. Standing up, Naruto started to crawl forward a few feet before collapsing.

"Eh? Naruto? Naruto!" Cooro grabbed Naruto's shoulder and began to try and shake him awake. When that didn't work, Cooro looked around frantically. Seeing a store, Cooro pulled the pouch tied to his leg off and dumped the spiritual weapons he had been carrying. Concentrating on becoming solid for a minute or so, he ran into the store and filled the pouch with water from the sink in the bathroom.

"H-hey!" The storeowner called, as Cooro ran out of the store again and over to Naruto. Dumping the water on Naruto, Cooro fell back on his butt and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when Naruto woke up.

"Uh, Cooro?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't feel so well" Naruto placed a hand over his mouth like he was going to puke. Cooro's eyes widened and he was about to say something, but he was cut off.

"Are you guys alright?" Looking up into the glare of the sun, Cooro saw a teenage boy with really dark brown hair, almost black. The kid was wearing headphones and was jogging in place. He wore normal blue jeans that were rolled up at the bottom and a button up shirt with the buttons undone so you could see his skin. He wore an Indian style necklace, all together; he gave off an aura of being laid back, old blood, and old-fashioned. If it wasn't for the headphones disrupting the image.

Cooro instantly knew this guy was a shaman or could at least see spirits. But he was aiming for shaman, that would explain why the kid was running in place, training. But he answered anyway.

"I can't wake Naruto up! He just collapsed and won't move, will you help?" The kid nodded, stopped his jogging for a moment, and lifted Naruto onto his back. Before he continued jogging. Cooro just stood up and jogged alongside of him.

"What's your name anyway?"

"My name's Yoh"

"Oh, my name's Cooro and his name is Naruto"

"Ah."

"Where are we going?"

"My house, but I should warn you" Yoh's face seemed to take on a darker shade, like he was talking of a dark secret or in extreme fear.

"Hm?" Cooro asked, completely oblivious.

"My fiancée, Anna, hates guests. If you don't do exactly as she says, she'll kick you out" Cooro was stuck on the word 'fiancée'

"Whoa, wait, how old are you?"

"I just turned 14 a few weeks ago, why?"

"B-but, how can you have a fiancée?!" Cooro sputtered out, utterly confused for the life of him. Yoh just laughed.

"A lot of people ask that when they first find out, it's an arranged marriage"

"Oh" Now Cooro felt a little embarrassed; of course it was an arranged marriage! They used to do that all the time, but it's not commonplace nowadays.

"Are you visiting family here in Tokyo?"

"Hm?" Cooro asked, it was around this time that Naruto decided to wake up.

"Huh? What the-! AH!" Naruto promptly fell off of Yoh and onto the sidewalk. Yoh just shrugged his shoulders and jogged in place.

"Ma, could you hurry up? I've got another quarter mile until we get home and my legs are hurting" Yoh said, lazily but annoyed at the same time.

"Huh?" Naruto looked up and saw Cooro.

"Get up Naruto, if you can run a quarter mile, there's food!" Happiness dawned on Naruto's face.

"FOOD!" He jumped up and grabbed Yoh and Cooro before running. Cooro seemed to be used to being dragged like this, and Yoh just didn't care. Naruto slowed down when he realized he had no idea where to go.

"Uhhh…"

sigh "Follow me" Yoh stood up and started jogging again. Naruto looked angry by the slow pace, but followed any way.

"So what's your name?" Naruto asked. Cooro sighed and answered him.

"His name is Yoh, he invited us over to his house for a while at least"

"Oh" The rest of the trip was spent in awkward silence. Yoh was just listening to his music, and, if Naruto concentrated real hard, he thought he might be able to hear some of the music. When they finally walked up to an old looking Japanese manor, Naruto gaped open mouthed.

"This is where you live?!"

"Yeah, Anna plans on turning it into a hot spring/hotel" Naruto was looking around, the place was at least the size of the Uchiha Compounds, but he didn't see very many people there. He managed to catch a glimpse of a boy with spiky blue hair held up by a design covered band, a white jacket with weird designs on it in red, and blue shorts being dragged out of the compound by whom he suspected was the boys sister. She had long blue hair and was dressed in dark pink shirt and light pink skirt. Her clothes had similar designs as the boy she was dragging by the ear.

"Yoh! Help me!" The boy yelled, struggling in pain with tears coming from his eyes. Yoh looked on with pity.

"You're on your own, Horohoro. Sorry, but I'm not going against _your_ sister"

"NOOOoooooo…" Cooro barely contained his laughter, but Naruto did no such thing. He fell to the ground laughing, until another female walked out of the main building.

"Yoh! What do you think you're doing, slacking off like that!" Yoh froze up and looked at the girl in fear. Naruto stood up and looked at her in curiosity, she wore wooden sandals and a black dress that stopped far from the knees. It looked more like an overgrown shirt, but was skintight above her waist, loosening so it flared out at the bottom. Her hair ended just above her shoulders and was a shade of dirty blond. She wore a red scarf around her head pirate style with the ends hanging down her back, going past the bottom of the dress. To top it off, she wore a necklace of blue beads that went around her neck twice with one red feather. Cooro, remembering what Yoh had said, tried to hide behind Naruto.

"Also, who are these people?!"

"Ma, Anna, I found the blond one starving and thought they might be able to stay the night?" Anna looked over to them.

"They can stay one night, but they'll have to pull they're weight" Naruto nodded vigorously, Cooro was thinking to himself.

_'She can see me too then, so it's safe to assume that everyone else in this household can see me and Yoh isn't just a one time thing'_ Cooro missed when he was alive, he had been so blissfully ignorant.

"Good, you can start by washing the floors of this entire compound, after that, you'll do all the laundry, Manta will help you. After that, come and see me again" Naruto nodded, set down his stuff, and grabbed the sponge from where Anna held one out. She looked at Cooro oddly, before telling him to help Naruto. She held out another sponge, Cooro focused on becoming solid for a moment, grabbed the sponge, and went over to help Naruto.

"As for you…" Anna grabbed Yoh's shirt and started pulling him over towards a pile of small weights. Yoh had tears coming from his eyes.

--

Naruto looked longingly at the food in front of him. As soon as Anna nodded and he saw the others starting to eat, Naruto picked up his chopsticks and dug into the food. He had met the only other person who hung out here, Manta. Manta was a shorty who looked like a walking, talking baby. He had blond hair and Naruto had found out that Manta was the same age as Yoh and Anna. As they were eating, the door slid open and the panting blue haired guy from before walked in.

"Hey"

"Hey Horohoro, you managed to get away?" Yoh said. Naruto snorted and dropped his food. Horohoro's eyebrow twitched as Naruto started laughing. Cooro wondered what he was laughing about, before he thought for a moment. He was soon on the ground laughing also.

"It's not that funny!" Horohoro yelled, knowing exactly what they were laughing about. Everyone else at the table sighed, they had reacted the same way, except for Anna.

"Horohoro! Haha! Boroboro! Your name literally means crap!" Horohoro just sat down huffing, before he grabbed a plate and began to eat, earning himself a glare from Anna. After Naruto and Cooro had stopped laughing and making fools of themselves, a conversation struck up.

"So, who're you guys anyway?" Horohoro managed to say through a mouth full of food.

"I'm Cooro, he's Naruto" Cooro said, pointing at the living garbage disposal.

"Why aren't you eating?" Anna asked, watching him with a calculative look in her eye.

"I'm not hungry" Cooro said, trying to keep up the image he had of being a real person.

"Is that so?" She went back to eating her rice, seemingly appeased.

_Beep, beep, beep_

Naruto's eyes widened momentarily as he looked around at the others. Horohoro pulled back his sleeve and Naruto saw that he had a dark blue oracle bell attached to his arm. An oracle bell was like a mini computer, held in place by two colored straps. Naruto had attached his to his leg, so he could wear a t-shirt in public without fearing attack from other shamans. Horohoro shook his head.

"Not me man" Yoh nodded and walked over to where an orange oracle bell was attached to an old looking samurai sward. Picking it up, he looked at it and read aloud.

"Asakura Yoh versus Uzumaki Naruto"

"WHAT?!" Everyone else looked at Naruto as he sat back on his butt and pulled his legs out from under him. Pulling up one pant leg, the others saw a glowing oracle bell strapped to his leg. Naruto stared at it, looked up at Yoh, and stared at it again.

"Well, shit"


	2. Chapter 2

If you're wondering who cooro is or whatever, he is an anima

If you're wondering who cooro is or whatever, he is an anima. It's a whole other series where some people have animal powers. He is a kid with Crow wings, like a black winged angel. However, he can hide his wings whenever he wants. If you want a picture, there's one in my profile.

Now that you know a little about his history, onward!

Chapter 2: Shaman fight in Tokyo

"You're a shaman!" Two voices rang out at the same time.

Naruto and Yoh both just sat back down and stared at each other, Cooro decided to break the silence. "Since you're a shaman, where's your spirit?"

Yoh looked at Cooro for a moment, "Amidamaru!"

The samurai appeared next to Yoh, scaring Naruto out of his trance. "EH?!"

"Master yoh, you called?"

"We're going to have to fight Naruto over there for the second round of the shaman fight"

"Hmm?" Amidamaru looked over at Naruto. "Then where's your spirit?"

Naruto pointed at cooro, who was staring hungrily at an apple on the table. (His fav food) This seemed to catch everyone off guard. "NANI?!"

"Hm?" Cooro looked up to see everyone staring at him. "What? I can look at the apple can't I?"

"How can you be Naruto's spirit? You don't look like you can fight. And you're a kid too!" Manta spoke up.

"Hey, I resent that!" Cooro closed his eyes for a second as black wings grew out of his back. Cooro hovered there, flapping his wings out of habit, his crow feathers in his hair fell over his eyes for a moment. Giving him a darker look that lasted for a second. Everyone was staring at him.

"You have wings!"

"So? I am the spirit known as the black angel"

"I've heard of you"

everyone turned to look at Amidamaru when he said that. " The black angel is known as one of the oldest spirits still on earth. He is from ancient times, when Samurai groups were a mere idea about to be presented. He was known as a wandering soul, forever seeking a home."

"You pretty much got it, still think I'm a kid who can't fight?"

"If what he said is true, then you're even older than Amidamaru!" Manta was acting like an idiot. Naruto was eating and not paying any attention. Yoh fell asleep on the table. Anna was sipping her tea, listening quietly. Cooro got done bragging after a while though, he and Naruto went to their rooms and went to sleep. Manta and the others followed suit. Leaving only Anna and Yoh.

"You might have to push yourself pretty hard tomorrow, Yoh"

"Yeah, if even half of what Cooro said was true, I'll have my work cut out for me"

"Naruto was lying about Cooro"

"Hm?"

"He has more than one spirit"

"How do you know?"

"As a spiritual medium, I could sense it. It was an animal spirit, but it's essence was diluted somehow"

"Hm"

"Just be careful tomorrow"

"You don't need to worry so much, I'll be fine"

"As your fiancé, it's my job to worry about you"

"Heh, well good night then"

"Good night"

The next day, a strange tensness filled the air as Naruto and Yoh got ready for the day. When Naruto saw his first spirit, he was a little freaked since she said she was his mother. Kushina had explained everything to him about his heritage and that he did actually have a bloodline. The Uzumakis were the remains of a once legendary Shaman family, a branch, separated at the base of the tree, of the Asakura family. While Naruto knew this, the Asakuras were not considered blood relatives since the closest one would be something like your aunt's husbend's sister's son's wife's great-great grandmother's sister was married to an Asakura. That would have been as close as you would get, if you were lucky. After explaining everything to him, Kushina had vanished in a pillar of light and went to heaven.

It took a couple months for Naruto to get completely used to seeing spirits, but then he met Cooro. They quickly became friends and Naruto decided to experiment with his shaman powers in secret. He had learned Hyoi Gattai and Oversoul. He learned that he could also use Kyuubi like a spirit since it was sealed inside him, but he was a lot harder to control since oversoul would allow him to be outside of Naruto's body. Though, the seal still forced Kyuubi to do what he said, it was more comfortable to use Cooro. Using Kyuubi, Naruto could successfully perform Giant Oversoul, but when he actually used Kyuubi's chakra, he could hold Giant Oversoul for several hours, but he hadn't tested his complete limits yet.

Naruto grabbed the iron rods in his pack and stuck them together, forming a staff. Naruto then tied a string of beads with a single crow feather around the top. He also tucked one of the many crow feathers he had started keeping around, into his hair and tied it in using special knots. Similar to the ones Cooro had in his hair, except this one hung down next to his eyes and contrasted with his bright blond hair. He changed out of his usual jumpsuit and into a dark blue jumpsuit of similar design, only this one was very light but very warm. He also dyed his hair a quick wash out black. He often wore this outfit when he was fighting at night, gave him an advantage. At the day, his usual outfit was one of the better things to wear. He checked on the necklace the old lady had given to him that the string wasn't frayed or anything. Even the tiniest mistake could be dangerous if he channeled Kyuubi.

Since all spirits need a channeling object related to them, Cooro could use apples or crow feathers. Obviously crow feathers would be much easier than an apple to use in a fight. Naruto could use either fox hair or the old lady's necklace to channel Kyuubi. Using the necklace caused less stress since the necklace was used to control demons.

Naruto was finally ready to fight. He just had to wait another hour, so Naruto desided to meditate. Cooro stared longingly at an apple sitting on the table, wishing he could just pick it up and eat it like he used to be able to. How he missed being able to sit with his friends and eat apples. He remembered when the Bat anime that he thought of as a sister, Nana, wandered into some apple orchard and they all almost started living there before Husky decided that they should get going.

Finally an hour passed and Naruto left the estate, going to the graveyard where his fight was to take place. He saw Yoh coming too and they walked there together in silence. Amidamaru and Cooro were coming along behind them. When they reached the graveyard, Naruto whispered to Yoh.

"Good luck"

"You too" They turned and face each other as their Oracle bells started ticking.

beep, beep, BEEP!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, my previous chapter sucked, so I will fix it and make it better soon. Until then, though, here's number three. Thank you SUNTAN140, for encouraging me to finish this chapter.

Chapter 3: Naruto versus Yoh

Naruto activated his Oversoul before studying Yoh's Oversoul, searching for weaknesses. He frowned, Naruto had thought that the simple fact that he had any chakra control would give him an advantage, but if Yoh was a ninja he would have very good chakra control.

Yoh was doing the same with Naruto, and also frowned. Naruto's sheer spiritual power was overwhelming. If they just stood like they were, He would be easily out-lasted.

Naruto smiled, "if you aren't gonna come to me, I'll come to you" He was tempted to use ninjutsu, but wanted to save that for emergencies.

"Fair enough" but Yoh stayed where he was, listening to Amidamaru. The experienced Samurai was warning him that if he attacked, he would have a disadvantage, not knowing what Naruto could do.

Naruto, seeing that Yoh wasn't going anywhere, started channeling Cooro's wings and jumped into the air. He flew towards a tree before alighting on one of its branches, up out of reach of normal attacks. Deactivating his wings, Naruto's staff started glowing a faint black. Yoh tensed up as Naruto reached into a pouch tied to his leg and pulled out a third feather!

Naruto focused as he pushed a little of Cooro's essence into the feather, before his ninja training took over. Throwing the feather like a kunai, it started faintly glowing black like his staff was. It was meant as a distraction, and it worked. Naruto pulled out several other feathers and did the same with them.

When Yoh ducked to avoid having his face become cheese, he was not expecting more. Looking up, he saw that Naruto was throwing a bunch of those feather things at him. Raising his sword, he expanded the shield on his arm and blocked the feathers, but gasped when a feather cut his arm. Lowering the sword, he looked around for Naruto.

"YAHHHHHH!!" Looking up, Yoh saw Naruto jumping down on him with his staff. He raised his sword to block, the resounding explosion scared Manta out of his wits. He had been watching secretly from behind one of the gravestones. Ducking down to avoid being hit by any of the flying debris, Manta looked around for the winner.

Yoh stood up, a little shaky from the effort, but not badly injured. Naruto, though, was covered in little cuts and dirt.

"His Oversoul is completely offensive, there were no natural defensive properties" Amidamaru said, "but I am partially defensive. That's why you are uninjured" Yoh nodded, understanding.

Naruto glared at his staff, or the remains of it. Being all offensive, his attack was much stronger than Yoh's. Trying to figure out what went wrong, he studied Yoh's sword through the smoke, while trying to figure out why he was covered in cuts and bruises from the explosion. That was when he saw that Yoh's Oversoul had a shield as well as a sword. In a sudden epiphany, he realized that Yoh had used the shield to reflect part of the attack back at him.

Naruto sighed and decided he should stop playing around, Cooro agreed wholeheartedly. Setting down the remains of his staff, he formed a cross shaped handsign.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" to a normal shaman, it would have appeared as some kind of illusion, but each clone was like another shaman. They all pulled out feathers and threw them. Yoh looked around, before jumping. Which was what Naruto had wanted. Flying upwards with his wings, he flipped over Yoh and kicked him back down to earth. Yoh landed on his back, and spat out blood.

Naruto landed next to him, and the last thing Yoh saw before blacking out was Naruto landing on the ground next to him. Yoh felt something was off, before realizing what it was. Naruto clothes were torn, but he was unmarked!

--

Naruto looked down at himself, before walking over to a gravestone. Manta watched expectantly as Naruto pulled out a backpack, but his eyes widened when Naruto pulled out a water bottle and a change of clothes. Manta wondered why Naruto would change his clothes, but noticed the rips in his clothes. However, Manta didn't notice the cuts were missing.

Naruto poured the water over his head, washing out the dye. He then changed his clothes since he'd rather avoid the questions about his healing ability, but he knew that Yoh would tell them. Sighing, he realized that it was probably time to go again. Naruto carried Yoh back to his house before dropping him on their front porch. Manta followed them back and watched when Naruto just set Yoh on the doorstp and started walking away. Dodging behind a pillar, Manta looked around for Naruto, before gasping when he heard a voice behind him.

"I'm sorry Manta, but I have to go now. I may return later, but for now, I need you to give Yoh and Anna this message. Tell them that the fight with Yoh was a better workout than I expected, but that should we ever be forced to fight again, I will not hold back"

Manta nodded, before everything went black.

Naruto felt kinda bad for knocking out Manta, but he didn't want the household chasing after him.

He sighed, refusing to look back. Walking out towards the woods, he climbed into a tree and promptly fell asleep. Naruto had already had one run in with Hao Asakura, and did not wish to repeat the experience.

FLASHBACK

Naruto and Cooro were talking when a blast of Furyoku hit the ground right in front of him. Covering his face with his hands, Naruto started channeling Cooro into his staff right away. Looking through the smoke, he saw someone standing there. A few someones.

As the smoke cleared, he was met with an interesting sight. A boy who looked his age was standing there, along with three girls who were standing nearby. The boy had long brown hair and was wearing an Indian styled poncho. The three girls were very different, but they all had a punk or rocker look to them. The tallest had long blue hair and was chewing on a tooth pick. The medium sized one had long dirty blond hair tied in two ponytails on either side of her head. The shortest one, she looked like a child, had short red hair in two small ponytails sticking up in the back of her head.

Naruto channeled Cooro into wings rather than his weapon in case he had to run. He would've had a challenge, against all four shamans at once. The Boy walked forward, putting his hand up in a friendly gesture.

"Hello, Naruto. My name is Hao, the girls over there are Kanna, Mari, and Macchi. Would you like to join us?"

Naruto just looked on in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"We wish to rid the world of all impure humans. To create peace and prosperity, it would create oneness with nature and help protect all living things! I will cleanse the world and heal the hearts of those shamans whose thoughts have been diluted by unworthy ideas! Do you wish to join in our cause?"

Naruto was shocked. He knew he was the only shaman in Konoha, that would have included his entire village! Most of the other villages! Images of Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Teuchi, Ayame, and all the others flashed across his mind.

"No."

One of the girls, Kanna if he remembered correctly, yelled as if it was an insult, "What do you mean no?! Hao-sama is offering you the chance of a lifetime! To be able to rid the -world of filth! To work with Hao-sama is and honor! A – "

"that's enough, Kanna. It's his decision. But that really is too bad, I can't have anyone standing in my way. Team Hanagumi, take him out"

FLASHBACK END

Naruto sighed, with just Cooro and no ninja techniques, they would have been hard, but not impossible. With ninja techniques, they became really easy. But Naruto remembered that kid named Hao. If his Furyoku was representative of his strength he might be able to beat Naruto, but not likely. Sighing, Naruto realized just how much of a difference being a ninja makes. Though, true shamans among ninja are very rare since ninja utilize chakra all the time. Chakra locks away shaman powers unless you have a bloodline to help bring it out, like Naruto.

But at the same time, Chakra WAS Furyoku. Since chakra was made of physical and spiritual energy, you could increase your physical energy through training and exercise. The spiritual energy would raise itself in an effort to equal the physical energy. After hundreds of years of trial and error, the ninja populace had found the best way to train and increase strength without wasting energy. When Naruto had found out about his powers, he also noticed that he only used the spiritual half of Chakra.

Learning to control his Furyoku, he had found that it became much easier to control the Kyuubi's powers, since they were pure spiritual energy. He could no go up to five tails of his power without losing control, but he would still attack friends if they got in his way in that state. Naruto highly doubted that he would ever be able to go up to six tails. Maybe he would get better control of the five tails state, but he would not reach six tails.

Nodding goodnight to Cooro, Naruto promptly fell asleep. Cooro just smiled and thought to himself.

'he reminds me so much of myself when I was alive'


	4. Chapter 4

I fixed up chapter 1, so you should probably reread it if you have questions

I fixed up chapter 1, so you should probably reread it if you have questions. Also, someone asked me about the radiation thing (in the new chp 1) I had to think of someway to explain the existence of chakra in a select and cut off group of people and make the ninja civilizations unknown to the rest of the world at the same time. I know it sounds weird, but it was all I could think of.

Anyway, I'll fix up chapter 2 soon and I might even change the fight in chapter 3, I just felt like it was too rushed and glazed over. But here's chapter 4 in the meantime.

If you feel I'm making Naruto too powerful, it says in the Shaman King Manga that when a soul undergoes negative emotion and endures, it is refined and that is how one gets more furyoku. When I consider Naruto's past, I realized that, by those standards, Naruto would be one of the strongest guys at the tournament. That's why Yoh wasn't very strong at the beginning of the series; he never cared, so he never truly suffered.

Chapter 4

Naruto looked around himself at the other shamans in the stadium. There was a guy who looked like a copy of Elvis, and, was that a guy in a pyramid costume? What the hell? Sighing, he saw a boy his age with long brown hair with a lazy but observant look in his eye. He wore large red earrings with a five pointed star on them and a pale dust colored poncho.

_Hao._

Naruto looked away before he noticed him. Naruto did not want to make a scene, though he knew Hao was not that kind of person. Thinking back on his fight with those three girls, Naruto had started wondering just how powerful was Hao? He had assumed at the beginning of the fight that he would be able to beat him, with a little bit of Kyuubi's help. But here, Naruto noticed that several shamans surrounded him and seemed to follow him. There had to be a reason.

Throwing Hao out of his head, he continued looking around. Most of the people were dressed in old fashioned styles from their respective countries, no originality.

"Yeah, go Yoh!" Naruto looked up at the kid who had yelled. He recognized the back of Horohoro who was cheering at the 'Specially Hand-Crafted Patch Tribe Shamanic Television' All the shamans were gathered at this large dome for the Opening Ceremony of the official Shaman Tournament. Unfortunately, there was one more fight in the preliminaries. Asakura Yoh versus Tao Ren was being watched by all the shamans, for the ending of the fight would mark the beginning of the real Tournament. Watching the screen, he smiled to himself when Yoh figured out how to strengthen his Oversoul. The top half of a Samurai emerged from the blade. Amidamaru glared at his opponent.

Tao Ren looked interesting. He had far more furyoku than Yoh, but he could not control his emotions, Naruto could see that he was confused. He had black, blue in the right light; colored hair that was spike in a single spike in the back. He wore old fashioned Chinese martial arts clothes and fought using an ancient styled Chinese halberd. His spirit, from what Naruto could gather, was one of the kid's own ancestors. An ancient Chinese warlord who would probably be better from horseback.

"Brother, you should quiet down. You're attracting attention" Naruto turned his eyes from the screen to watch Horohoro and Pirika.

"I'm getting excited! You know I can't help it!" Pirika sighed before she nodded. Naruto decided to help her case, he didn't want Horohoro to get killed and the Shaman tournament reminded him of the Chuunin exams in a way. Walking up, he placed a hand on Horohoro's shoulder and said,

"You should listen to your sister, she only fears for your safety" Horohoro jumped.

"What the hell?! Huh? Oh, it's just you Naruto. Wait, Naruto?!" Naruto barely contained himself from laughing, smiling widely on the inside; he decided to pull a Kakashi.

"Yo!" He said, eyes in upside down U's. Horohoro started sputtering, that was where Naruto lost control. Seeing Horohoro's face as his brain tried to catch up with his eyes was very funny. Naruto burst out laughing as he hugged his aching stomach. Pirika just stood to the side, dumbfounded. A little tiny holy spirit, who looked like a fairy, was dressed in patterns similar to Horohoro and Pirika, and carrying a leaf, was giggling as she floated by Horohoro's side.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto looked up at Horohoro as he straightened up and smiled widely.

"I'm here for the Shaman Tournament" Horohoro glared at Naruto.

"Don't give me that crap. Why did you do that to Yoh?"

"Hm?" Naruto looked at him with a questioning look.

"You knocked him out and left him and Manta on the doorstep!" He shouted, a little angry.

"Would you rather I left them at the graveyard?" Naruto replied, feeling someone watching him from behind.

"Why'd you have to knock out Manta too? He wasn't involved in the fight" Naruto thought for a moment, but decided to give Horohoro the partial truth.

"I train differently from most shamans, I didn't want anyone else using my training methods, Manta would have told you guys i was leaving and it would have become a big deal" It seemed enough to placate Horohoro as a contemplative look came over his face. But before he could open his mouth, a few shouts and gasps interrupted him. Looking up at the screen, his eyes widened. Naruto used his momentary distraction to glance behind him to see who was staring at him. His eyes met those of Hao who smiled at him. He turned back to the screen to see what everyone was making such a big deal of, and noticed that the final result was posted.

Ren and Yoh had both passed! It was a draw where both participants passed. He smiled brightly and put his hands behind his head.

"I'm glad Yoh passed, he's interesting" Horohoro gaped at him before appearing to decide to ignore him. Naruto frowned and glared at his back, but didn't put any real killer intent into it. He looked around for someone else to talk to and saw a boy who was a little younger than him, if barely, with green hair spiked back in four points, reminding him slightly of Temari's hair. He wore a green detective poncho and old English styled clothes. But not ancient, thank god. Naruto walked over, desperate for conversation.

"Hey, my name's Naruto. What's yours?" The green haired boy seemed startled for a moment before smiling sweetly. Naruto could see a look in his eyes that reminded him of Sasuke, the kid was not to be fully trusted. He was after something.

"Oh, my name's Lysberg" His eyes hardened. "Do you work with Hao?" So that was it.

"No, why?" Naruto said, probing for answers. Lysberg's eyes softened.

"I was just wondering" His eyes widened for a moment like he had an epiphany. "Are you looking for allies?"

"Um, not really. Friends would be nice, but I don't want to get close to anyone" Or else later on in the tournament, when we fight, I might have trouble.

"Oh" Lysberg looked down, Naruto sighed. The child was definitely similar to Sasuke, and he didn't want to stay any longer than necessary. Naruto scooted over back to his seat and sighed. Yoh and Ren were almost there and once those two arrived from their fight, the Patch would begin to ceremony.

"Is there no way I can get you to change your mind?" A calm voice asked. Naruto looked over and saw that Hao was standing there next to him. He sighed and sat down next to Naruto without worry. A little child, smaller than Manta, stood near him. The child was dressed similar to Hao, but was dark skinned with a red-brown poncho and his black hair in an afro that made him seem even shorter than he was. Naruto sighed, and thought about the best way to get Hao off his case.

"Let me think about it" He replied, causing Hao to smirk. He leaned forward and replied.

"I hope you make the right decision" Before getting up. The brown haired kid looked at Naruto for a moment. He smiled at him and the kid nodded back to him before turning around and following after Hao. Naruto's smile faded. Damn, he almost hated himself, acting this mature. Damn that Ero-sennin!

FLASHBACK

_"Alright Naruto, since you have to go to this Shaman Tournament thingy, you'll be representing the village. As such, I'm going to use the remaining time to whip you into shape" Jiraiya spoke, holding one finger up in the air like a real teacher._

_"Oi, Ero-sennin, I can be good when I want to!" Jiraiya hit Naruto on the head and spoke sharply._

_"That's not what i was talking about! I will watch you for the rest of the week and next before you go. You will not be allowed to touch or even come near ramen until you can treat those around you with respect and not give away your secrets" He smirked at Naruto's extremely pained face._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"_

END FLASHBACK

He could feel tears in his eyes, but he had learned a lot in that week. When he learned to be patient enough to show respect to even those he hated, he started noticing other things and became calmer all around. That sucked. Naruto smiled when he saw Yoh and Ren come in through the door, each one supported by a Patch Tribe member. Finally, the large screen started flickering. A woman who could have rivaled the Sandaime in age appeared on screen, smoking a pipe. The words 'Goldva-sama' glowed across the bottom of the screen.

"Congratulations on passing the Preliminary Round. The Tournament will be held in Patch Village in the United States, a plane has been provided. It is a Genuine Hand-Crafted Patch Tribe Plane; we will give you more information upon arrival" Naruto deadpanned before standing up and following the rest of the shamans out. Seeing Yoh up ahead, he walked towards him. Yoh looked up and met Naruto's eyes, he smiled faintly. Naruto smiled gently back and nodded to Ren before continuing on.

WITH REN AND YOH

"Who was that bastard?" Ren said, that blonde guy had nodded towards him like a friend! The only one he considered a friend was Yoh, maybe. More of a rival, but still the only one he can get along with.

"He is a very strange person and most likely one of the strongest shamans here" Yoh said, smiling. He considered Naruto to be a friend, if a strange one. "He was the one who defeated me in my second match, and the only time I managed to get him, was when one of his own attacks was reflected off my Oversoul and hit him. But me, personally, I never gave him a scratch" Ren's eyes widened as he looked at the blonds back.

_'He's that strong?'_

WITH NARUTO

"What are you going to do if you need to use Kyuubi in this tournament?" Cooro said, floating by Naruto's head as a spirit ball. He was a black swirl of energy with hair and eyes.

"I asked one of the Patch Tribe members already, he told me that we are allowed to use multiple spirits, but we must register one of them as our main spirit" Naruto replied, he was looking at the hangar as the tip of an airplane made itself visible.

"Oh, okay" "WHAT THE HELL!!" Naruto cut off Cooro as he looked the plane. It had the brightly painted faces of each member of the Patch tribe on the sides and said 'Genuine Hand-Crafted Patch Tribe Original' at the back of it. Naruto felt his eyebrow twitching. Cooro stared at it for a moment before he started laughing. Naruto felt Kyuubi laughing within him also, damn furball. He saw Yoh, Ren, and the others, plus that Elvis guy he saw earlier, standing in a little group waiting for boarding. He momentarily entertained the thought of joining them, but decided against it. He started walking away, but felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning to glimpse over his shoulder, he was met with the face of Hao.

"You should sit with me on the plane" His eyes calmly met Naruto's.

"Let me think about it" Naruto replied, his own eyes never leaving Hao. Hao laughed and turned away, holding up one hand in the air to wave goodbye. He thought of the ups and downs of sitting with Hao. He sighed and almost felt sorry for him, Hao had good intentions and a good heart, but he went about the wrong way of doing it. The key was not to cleanse the world of all non-shamans, just of evil people. People like Orochimaru. Naruto's face darkened before he shook himself out of those depressing thoughts. Maybe, he could change Hao's view on the world. That would be the greatest victory.

Naruto made up his mind, he would remain neutral where possible, but he would try to change Hao instead of destroying him. That would mean at least sitting near him on the plane, damn.

The door on the side of the plane opened and a staircase extended out. Naruto merged into the crowd flowing up the steps. He walked towards the back, where he saw Yoh and his friends sitting a few aisles in front and to the side of Hao's group. Making up his mind, he went to go sit exactly in the middle of the two. Passing by Yoh's group, he smiled at them. The Elvis guy gave him an indifferent look, Yoh smiled back at him, Ren met his eyes, but was also indifferent, while Horohoro looked at him thoughtfully before smiling. He decided to stop for some conversation before going to sit by himself for however many hours.

"What's up?" Naruto asked, standing in the aisle. Most of the Shamans already had seats, but not many sat in the back because of Hao. So he wasn't stopping anyone.

"Meh, not much. How ya been?" Yoh asked him.

"Good, you?"

"Well enough"

"Who are you, if you don't mind me asking" Naruto looked away from Yoh and looked at the Elvis guy. His hair was in the Elvis style, as well as his clothes. The main difference was that they had a punk touch to them since he had a large V-shaped Purple collar with matching purple V-shaped cuffs on his wrists.

"Ah, Ryu, I forgot that you weren't with us when Naruto stayed over. Naruto, this is Ryu. Ryu, this is Naruto" Naruto smiled at Ryu.

"Pleased to meet you"

"Any friend of Master Yoh is a friend of mine" Ryu replied, smiling back. Naruto looked over at Ren.

"I know your name, but nothing else. My name is Naruto" Ren glared at him in that way he glares at everybody.

"I am Tao Ren"

"All Shamans please take a seat, we are about to take off" The voice of Goldva came over the intercom. Naruto looked to the others.

"Well, I better get going" Giving the one last smile, he sat in a seat that he thought was exactly half way between Hao and Yoh. Given Hao had so many followers and the two of them were already sitting within a few rows of each other, it put Naruto at the edge of Hao's followers. He wasn't happy about that, but he couldn't risk sitting any closer to either Yoh or Hao. However, Hao seemed to notice this and smirked. He stood up and walked out into the hall.

WITH YOH

"Why is he sitting over there? Wouldn't it be better to be sitting with friends?" Ryu asked, trying to figure out why Naruto was sitting by himself.

"He could work for Hao" Ren said, catching the others attention.

"What do you mean?" Horohoro asked, not wanting to believe Naruto could work for Hao.

"Look closer at where he is sitting; He is near the rest of Hao's minions. Also, he could just be trying to gain your trust, Yoh" Yoh glanced at Naruto, but stayed smiling gently.

"Yes, he might. I remember seeing Hao talk to Naruto earlier, but Naruto was not smiling or looked very happy. I think Hao wants Naruto to work for him, but he doesn't want to. At the same time, though, he doesn't want to make enemies. If you look carefully, he is sitting exactly between myself and Hao, showing no favoritism"

"Hey, what's Hao doing?" Ryu pointed over at where Hao had stood up and walked into the hall.

"I dunno, but I want to. Hey, can anyone lip read here?" Horohoro looked over at Yoh. Ren sighed.

"Geez, I have to do all the work don't I?" He stood up. "Move" Horohoro stood up and sat by Yoh. Ren took his seat, which faced the back and was on the aisle.

WITH NARUTO

He frowned momentarily when he saw Hao start walking towards him, but started smiling again. Hao sat down in the seat right next to Naruto, followed by a tiny guy who could rival Manta in height if it wasn't for the afro and a tall guy wearing black and had black hair who was holding a bible, carrying a cross, and wearing a cross. The short one jumped up on the seat on the other side of Hao while the tall one sat on Naruto's other side.

"Why didn't you come sit by me? I feel insulted" Hao spoke first. Naruto was on his guard, but didn't show it. He knew he would have to think and word his sentences carefully if he wanted to succeed in his goal.

"Forgive me, I am a little claustrophobic" Naruto replied, smiling, though inside he was screaming in agony to even pretend to have such weakness.

"It's alright, I understand. Then I'll just have to stay here and keep you company" Naruto's eyebrow twitched. Hao had a weird way of showing it, but he was stubborn as a mule. Thinking, he couldn't think of anyway to get rid of him without insulting him. He sighed and resigned himself to his fate, but one of Hao's followers who was sitting behind him spoke up.

"Hao-sama, I don't understand why you want such a weakling with us" Naruto turned his head and saw a child who looked a little older than him and was dressed like an Englishman.

"Ashil, you underestimate those around yourself. Naruto, I know you use one of the 14 Ultimate spirits" Naruto's eyes widened a he stared at Hao.

"5 gods and 9 demons. They make up the Ultimate 14" Naruto looked down at his feet, he had thought that he was the only one of know of them, but then, it was to be expected. If Hao knew of the Ultimate 14, he probably used at least one.

"Which one is yours?" Naruto asked, causing Hao to smirk. He held out his hand as a small flame appeared in it.

"Spirit of Fire" Naruto felt a little proud, but frustrated at the same time. The 5 elemental gods were stronger than the demons in general, excluding the Kyuubi. Kyuubi was the Ultimate. The 7 weakest demons were below even the weakest of the 5 gods, with the Hachibi no Hebi being about equal. The Kyuubi would be beaten if any two of the gods teamed up, but it would beat any one of them by itself. However, the Spirit of Fire was the strongest of the 5 in battle and would give the Kyuubi a run for his money.

"I know you have one, but I don't know which one" Hao said, probing. Naruto smirked and decided to show off a little. Maybe it would get Hao to back off a little. He focused and summoned up some of Kyuubi's power in his hand, forming a red Rasengan. His eyes turned red from channeling the power and his voice became slightly demonic as he spoke

**"Kyuubi no Kitsune, Spirit of Destruction"** he released the Rasengan, letting go of the power. It spread out in the form of a gust of wind, strong enough that Yoh and the others felt it clearly. He took joy in the fear that flashed across Hao's eyes. Maybe he would leave him alone now!

"Wow, you really must join me" Well, there went that hope.

"Please, let me think on it a little longer" He didn't want to join Hao and help him towards his goal even an inch until he changed his views on humanity.

"Don't talk to Hao-sama like that!" the boy, Ashil, stood up and yelled. Naruto was confused, what had he done wrong? Anyway, he was fed up with this and, if he played his cards right, he might be able to get away from Hao.

"Hao doesn't control me" channeling Kyuubi's chakra to make his eyes red and increase his killer intent, Naruto glared at Ashil who froze in terror. Hao felt it, but it didn't affect him except for as a warning of Naruto's strength. After all, he had two completed lifetimes under his belt and was a master of the forces of the universe.

"**So don't lump me in with your lot"** Naruto stood up and walked forward, sitting away from Hao and Yoh both resolving to meditate and hang with the Kyuubi for the rest of the trip to help train his Furyoku control.

WITH YOH

Ren finished relaying the conversation to the others, but he was a little freaked from seeing Naruto's eyes turn red. Though he would never show it.

"Whoa" Horohoro said.

"I have never heard of an 'Ultimate 14'" Ryu looked at Yoh, who frowned back and shook his head. Then he looked at Ren.

"I have never heard of them either, but they said 'gods' and 'demons'" Yoh looked contemplative, then spoke up.

"I remember Anna saying something about Naruto having an animal spirit, but its energy was blocked or something" He sighed, "All well, no use worrying over it" Everyone else just sighed and started doing their own thing.

WITH NARUTO

11 hours passed by quickly, Naruto realized that they were probably over America by now. He looked around and noticed how relaxed everyone was, before he thought of something.

If the tribe was going to give us another test, now would be the perfect time to do it!

His eyes widened for a moment, before he decided to calm down and just kept meditating until little TV screens came down and the face of the ugly old hag appeared again.

"Attention all shamans! Thank you for enduring this flight, we are currently 40000 ft above land and 1200 km away from the patch village!" Naruto heard shouts of annoyance, protest, and questions, but with that announcement, he had realized what the patches trap was going to be.

"Starting from now, you all have to get there yourself. You have 3 months, we will not tell any of you how to get there! Remember, a Shaman fight is the coliseum for the amount of Furyoku. First round begin!" With that, the plane vanished. Naruto's eyebrow rose, 'it was an Oversoul?' He fell, still in his seated position with his eyes closed from meditating. He decided to continue falling just to enjoy the sensation, but he opened his eyes so he could see the view. He laughed lightly when he saw Ren falling head first straight down. Yoh looked excited; he was falling with his jacket flying up behind him and yelling at Ren.

"Hey Ren! I'm finally flying!"

"You're mixing up dropping and flying, idiot" he replied, clearly annoyed.

"A Descent on Oversoul!" Horohoro pulled out a snowboard and Oversouled it. Snow started flowing out the bottom a high speeds, slowing his descent.

"That's the technique he used when he jumped off that building!" Yoh said, surprised slightly. Naruto had no idea what he was talking about, but he knew that Horohoro wouldn't be able to use that technique for another 10000 feet.

"It's pathetic" Naruto closed one eye to avoid the glare from the sun as he looked up to see Hao riding his Spirit of Fire. "Sorry, but your little Furyoku won't suffice. We're over 10000 feet above the ground; you'll be squashed like a pancake"

"What did you say?" Naruto was having fun, watching he scene play out. Horohoro was pissed.

"Contrary to your weak Oversoul, my Spirit of Fire can fly for long distances. You all find yourself in a critical situation" Now he was speaking to the whole group "Would you like to get on with us?"

"No way! Are you stupid?! There are others in the same situation!" Hao smiled mockingly at Horohoro.

"You're right. We're all in the same boat"

"Huh?" Horohoro looked around, and noticed that most of the shamans had some way of flight. His eyes passed over Naruto.

"What about him? I know he's strong, but he's not flying" Hao frowned and looked at Naruto.

"What are you doing Naruto?" Naruto sighed and reached into his kunai/shuriken/feather pouch and pulled out a black feather.

"I always wanted to skydive, but I don't exactly want to end my life as a blood spatter" He tied the feather into his hair and Oversouled Cooro into it forming a pair of black wings. He noticed Horohoro sigh in defeat and Hao smirk.

"Since you don't want my help, I won't force you. What about you Naruto, want to come with us?"

"Sorry Hao, but I'd rather go using my own power than relying on someone else" Hao just smiled back at Naruto.

"See you guys at the Patch village then, oh, and you should think of a plan soon. You can see the ground" Hao then let out a nice loud laugh as he flew away on Spirit of Fire. Naruto, instead of immediately leaving, watched and was surprised when the four in Yoh's group all focused their Furyoku at once to soften their landing. Naruto smiled and pulled out a piece of paper and pen. Writing a quick message, he tied it to a kunai and threw it at the ground. He saw it land very close to Yoh's head, before he smiled and flew on to Patch Village.

Yoh saw the kunai with the message and remembered that Naruto had used them during his fight. Grabbing it, he sat up and opened the message.

Good job! I was a little worried about you guys there for a sec, glad you lived. Really smart, the Oversoul thing, I'll see you guys at Patch Village.

-Naruto

Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the late update, we're renovating my house right now and I had to unplug and move the computers around when we ret

Sorry about the late update, we're renovating my house right now and I had to unplug and move the computers around when we retiled the floor. I don't know when I'll get the next update out for any of my stories since we're still renovating and I'm borrowing a friend's laptop for this.

So please be merciful!

Chapter 5

Naruto felt his eyebrow twitch.

"Hello sir! Would you like to order something from our menu today?" A tall man was standing there in black slacks and a clean cut whit shirt with a tie. Over which he wore an apron. His dark brown hair was spiked straight up and his eyes hidden by his square shaped sunglasses, he was speaking into a microphone, making his words echo all around the empty shop.

_Now I know why no one was in here_

He calmed himself down, trying to get the ringing sound out of his ears, before he replied.

"Radim, what the hell are you wearing?" Radim looked scandalized.

"Why, Naruto, I am wearing a suit to not insult the customers" Naruto sighed again, he was used to Radim and his attitude, after all, it was Radim who tested him for his Oracle Bell, but this was pushing his patience level.

"Radim, you look creepy in a nice old-lady type apron on top of a business suit"

"It's not a business suit! I'm not wearing the coat"

"You mean that thing that's like a jacket or an over shirt or whatever the hell it's called?"

"Yes"

"WHY DOES THAT MAKE A DIFFERENCE!!" Radim almost seemed to find joy in getting him riled up, but he knew he should stop pushing it.

"I dunno. Oh Look! My shift is over! Well, see ya later at the fights Naruto, I'm gonna be the referee!" He ran out the door like a bat out of hell just as another patch tribe member walked in to take his place. The new guy had long slightly wavy hair and was very muscular. Though the shirt ruined the effect by the flower on it.

"Hey, my name's Kalim. May I take your order?" No, you may not. After that I think I lost my appetite.

"Sure, do you have any ramen?" Kalim turned around so he was looking at the boards with the foods on it behind him.

"Ummm, nope" Naruto felt like screaming in frustration, he had hurried to the Patch village rather than take his time because he thought they would have ramen but noooo.

"But we do have Cheeseburgers, Hamburgers, Chicken Nuggets, Chicken Drumsticks, French Fries,…" He was just reading straight off the menu with his back turned to Naruto. So much for customer service.

"Do you have any tea?" he may not like it, but if they had it, it was at least reminiscent of home.

"Ummm, no. Would you like some milk?" Naruto screamed inwardly, he wanted to blow something up.

"Fine. Yes." Kalim gave it to him pretty quickly, able to tell he wasn't in a good mood. Other customers started coming in since Radim had left, but a quarter of them took one look at Kalim then left. Another quarter would come in, do a double take on Kalim, read the menu, then leave. The third quarter approached warily. The last quarter didn't care since he was patch and a handful here and there who recognized Kalim from something or other; he figured it was the Oracle bell test.

Naruto sat down and huffed, glaring at anyone who tried to come close. He sipped the small glass of milk, he refused to drink Soda, and thought carefully. He knew Hao was starting to get frustrated with him for not giving him a straight answer. He was a little worried that if he didn't hurry, Hao might start threatening him or trying to kill him. He couldn't have that, so he would say yes next time Hao asked. But that didn't mean he was happy about it. Speaking of which, something was bothering him since their last meeting.

_Kyu?_

**What do you want brat?**

_Why does Hao always seem to know what others are going to do?_

**He is a master of Yin and Yang**

_What does that have to do with it?_

**A true master of yin and yang has almost unlimited power, he understands the truth of the elements and the cycles of all living things.**

_But he's insane_

**Hao specifically is insane, yes, but that doesn't mean he's not powerful. He mastered the Yin and Yang BEFORE he went insane**.

_Still, what does that have to do with it?_

**He can read minds**

_WHAT?!_

**Hao Asakura can read minds**

_Well, what about our mind?!_

**I've been blocking him access to our mind, probably why he was interested in you in the first place**

_Oh_

**Yeah, oh. Now get before I give you nightmares for a month.**

_One more thing, can any master of Yin and Yang read minds?_

**No, it's an inborn ability to read minds. I think that Anna girl from before can do it also, but her power is more diminished.**

_THEN WHY'D YOU TELL ME ALL THAT CRAP ABOUT THE YIN AND YANG!!_

**IT DOESN'T MATTER! JUST GET!!**

Naruto had a strange feeling that he would have a nightmare that night, damn. Soon the small café was full again, the absence of Radim probably making a huge difference. He would make a great announcer, but he shouldn't announce everything inside of a small café. It would hurt people's ears quite a bit. Soon, three new people walked into the café and despite Naruto's glares, they sat at his table since it was the only place with enough room for their team. The tall one with blond hair went up to the counter to order their food while the girl and the buff guy stayed at the table.

Naruto was still glaring at them, wanting to be left alone. The girl took notice of this.

"What's your problem?" She said, trying to match his glare. The quite large guy was either ignoring them or didn't care what happened.

"This is my table" Naruto growled.

"I don't see your name on it" She replied, pretending to look for it.

Meanwhile, the other guy came back with the five cheeseburgers and some large fries.

"What's going on?" He said, dropping the tray in front of the girl and the other guy. The blond looked between the three of them and noticed that things about them were standing out. They all looked dressed for a very harsh winter though they were in the middle of summer in a desert. The girl had a fur-lined hat with antler horns and a long cloak. The tall guy with blond hair wore a thick coat, though the front was left open. The bug guy was only wearing a long sleeved shirt and pants, but he also had a Viking helmet, a scarf, and his pants and shirt had fur lining. Naruto could feel himself swearing just looking at them.

"This guy says we can't sit here" The girl said, pointing at Naruto. Naruto turned away from them grumbling and glaring out the window.

"Doesn't look like he cares to me, besides that, why should it matter?" She girl just turned a little red from embarrassment and grabbed one of the cheeseburgers. The blond grabbed another one, leaving the other three plus the fries to the big guy. Naruto raised an eyebrow at that.

"Sooo, you a shaman?" The blond guy asked. Naruto felt himself twitching.

"We're in the Patch village, OF COURSE I'M A SHAMAN!!"

"Fine, fine, don't get so frustrated man" Naruto started grumbling and turned to face out the window again.

"I was just asking because you looked more like a spectator, since you don't have a team and all" Wait. What?

"Why does having a team make a difference?" This sounded like important and need-to-know information. Not good.

"You mean you don't know? The next round of the shaman fight takes place in teams. If you don't have a team, you don't participate"

"WHAT?!" Shit. Naruto stared at them for another few moments, well, maybe he would be on a team with Hao. That would be good. So he sat down and went back to staring out the window, curious if Yoh and them had made it yet. Two of the three months had passed and the next round would be starting soon.

"Yeah, it has to be a team of three. Like us!" He said indicating the other two.

"Won't you three have to fight again later?" Naruto said, curious if this was some kind of teamwork test done by the Patch.

"No, we will surrender should that come to happen. We support Pino's dream since it is the same as out own" The girl said, nodding her head back towards the blond, who Naruto guessed was Pino. He figured Pino was the strongest since he was the leader, probably had good teamwork too, damn.

"You should find someone with similar powers to your spirit" Pino suggested. Naruto nodded absently, Pino noticed that Naruto seemed in some kind of daze and tried to take advantage of him.

"What kind of skills does your spirit possess? I'm sure I could help you find someone" Naruto was already mentally going over his skills. Oversouling Kyuubi was more of a close range or complete mass destruction typre of thing, Cooro had more long range and precision. Since he used Cooro more, it would be better to get a team with a close range fighter or fighters. But then again, at least one of them would need to specialize in precision-based attacks since he was better at wide scale devastation. Luckily, he didn't fall for Pino's trick and kept his mouth shut.

Pino finished his cheeseburger and seemed to be waiting for the others.

"Zria, Tona, we need to hurry so we can train" The girl nodded and finished her cheeseburger. The big guy was on his third and hadn't started on his fries yet, frustrating the rest of his team.

"Tona, why aren't you done yet?" That sorted the name problem, the girl was Zria and the guy was Tona. The guy glanced at her before devouring the rest of his food. Pino nodded to himself before standing up.

"Anyway, you might be better off not finding a team. Because if you did, we'd have to beat you into the ground so you better remember our name: Icemen." Naruto nodded absently.

Just as the others were about to leave, the door opened and it seemed as if all activity ceased. Pino froze, his expression a mixture of fear and hatred. Zria and Tona both were staring at the man who walked in, Tona not showing any expression and Zria was showing absolute fear. Naruto looked up in curiosity, and met with some brown eyes.

"Naruto-kun" Oh, great, Hao again. Naruto smiled at Hao, remembering that he had made up his mind to try and become his friend.

"Hao-kun" Naruto replied, scaring those around him who were expecting either a "Hao-sama" or a "Hao" said in hatred. Hao walked over and right past Icemen without giving them even a glance. He sat down in one of the chairs across from Naruto, where the Icemen previously were.

"Opacho, go get me some Jasmine Tea"

"Hai, Hao-sama" the little shorty with an afro ran over to the counter, got some tea from Kalim, and ran back to the table.

"So, Naruto-kun. How've you been?" Hao said, taking his tea from Opacho.

"Good, how about you?" Naruto said, smiling.

"Good, considering circumstance" Naruto laughed quietly as Hao smiled at him. The shamans in the café all seemed edgy, though a few went back to what they were doing. The majority was trying to discreetly sneak out. Naruto met Hao's eyes when they saw the shamans trying to get out and Naruto was struck by how much they looked like Gaara's eyes.

_Like mine_

They were full of loneliness, a kind of pain that only comes from misunderstanding. But they also had an anger, a deep need for revenge, like Sasuke.

_I swear, I will not let you go down that path_

"So, when are you gonna tell Yoh?"

"Hm?" Hao looked at him questioningly.

"I'm not going to say it out loud, but I'm pretty sure you know what I'm talking about" A look of comprehension dawned on his face.

"Ah, that. I dunno, whenever I get around to it I guess. How'd you know anyway?"

"I thought it was kinda obvious" Hao laughed, a full on laugh. Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his head. Some of the shamans left in the café were looking at them as if they were insane.

"So, have you thought about what we talked about?" Naruto snorted, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Heh, that rhymes" Naruto smiled, looking over at Hao, Hao raised an eyebrow at his antics. "Oh, alright, yes. I have thought about it" Hao smirked.

"And?"

"Sure, what the hell. I mean, I got nothing else to do, right?" Hao smiled at him.

"So, you're just helping me on a whim then?"

"Yeah, pretty much" Hao laughed again.

"You're funny" Hao smiled at him before standing up.

"Well, I gotta get going. Your first mission is to get on Yoh's team for the shaman fights," Hao said, turning around and facing Naruto. Naruto stood up and gave a mock salute.

"Yes sir!" Naruto smiled warmly at him, making Hao laugh on his way out. Naruto sat back down and sighed.

Yoh should be here within the week, joy.

--

For those wondering why Hao was acting the way he was, most things just aren't that funny to him since he can read minds. He'd know what you're going to say before you say it so it looses that surprise that makes it funny. Yeah.

Review please! And once again, we are renovating my house right now so I don't know when I'll get the next chapters out for any of my stories.


End file.
